Electronic devices often include keys. For example, a laptop computer may have a keyboard with a set of keys or a stand-alone keyboard may have a set of keys. Keyboard keys are sometimes provided with dynamic labels. The dynamic labels are covered with clear plastic to allow the labels to be viewed by a user. Due to the thickness of the clear plastic covering the dynamic labels on the keys, the dynamic labels are not visually present at the uppermost surface of the keys and can be difficult to view. The appearance of the keys may also vary in different lighting conditions and may vary undesirably as a function of angle of view.